Little Do You Know
by diyaRi De
Summary: Hanya sedikit yang kamu tahu, seberapa besar rasa cintaku...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21**

 **Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.**

 **Inspired by: Alex & Sierra - Little Do You Know**

 **DiyaRi De present : Little Do You Know**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya kegelapan sunyi yang Hiruma rasakan saat ini. Bukan hanya hatinya, tapi juga ruangan yang menyelimutinya. Hanya ada cahaya lampu jalan yang terselip dari gorden yang menutupi jendela. Setipis itu. Seperti halnya cahaya yang sudah hilang di hidupnya. Entah sudah berapa lama Hiruma disini. Sekelilingnya gelap. Sedari tadi dia hanya menunduk sejak nyawanya pergi meninggalkannya. Ya. Nyawanya. Karena wanita itu adalah nyawa Hiruma.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Dia hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil. Tapi yang terjadi justru menghancurkan segalanya. Dia kehilangan segalanya. Hiruma sudah kehilangannya. Hidup dan jiwanya. Dan dia tidak akan kembali.

.

.

-Flash Back-

 _Little do you know, How I'm breaking while you fall asleep. Little do you know, I'm still haunted by the memories. Little do you know, I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece. Little do you know, I need a little more time_.

Keheningan malam saat itu masih bisa Mamori rasakan. Dia masih terjaga walau pada kenyataannya dia hanya pura-pura sudah terlelap. Dia hanya berbaring menatap jendela memunggungi seseorang yang sudah tertidur di belakangnya. Dalam keheningan, sambil berharap isakan tangisnya tidak terdengar, orang itu tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang Mamori rasakan saat ini.

Rasa sakitnya masih terus dia rasakan. Teriris menyakitinya sampai air mata ini masih tidak mau berhenti dan Mamori berusaha sekuatnya agar tidak terisak. Kenangan itu masih terus melekat di ingatannya. Kembali memutar. Berulang-ulang. Setiap detik seolah menyakitkan. Menyakitinya dan menghancurkan kepercayaannya. Dia masih mengingatnya. Kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang telah bersumpah untuk mencintainya.

 _"Tentu saja aku menyesal." Saat itu Mamori tidak terlalu mabuk. Tapi dia cukup sadar dan mengerti apa yang diucapkan laki-laki di seberangnya yang sudah sangat mabuk saat mereka bermain truth or dare. Dan laki-laki itu memilih Truth._

 _"Bagaimana bisa menyesal. Kau menikahi Anezaki Mamori, bodoh." Mamori mendengar Agon menyahut dari sebelah kirinya saat mereka, kira-kira tujuh orang, mengitari meja bundar dengan botol di tengahnya._

 _"Karena aku menikahi dia, sialan. Hidupku kacau. Aku kehilangan perempuan-perempuan sialanku. Aku kehilangan semua kesenanganku hanya untuk menikahi perempuan sialan itu!"_

 _Mamori tersontak saat ujung telunjuk Hiruma mengarah ke arahnya. Mata Mamori sudah berkaca-kaca sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. Dia kehilangan kata-kata. Hiruma menatapnya dengan tatapan sengaja ingin menyakitinya dan puas dengan hal itu. Mamori sudah sangat hapal dengan kelakuannya. Bagaimanapun, Hiruma adalah orang yang sudah dinikahinya tiga bulan lalu._

 _Perlahan Mamori bangun dari duduknya dan berlari dari kerumunan di meja. Dia tidak bisa menahan tatapan iba teman-temannya yang mendengar kejadian itu. Langsung dari mulut suaminya sendiri. Saat ini dia sudah menangis._

 _"Mamo-Nee!"_

 _Mamori terus berlari walau dia tahu Suzuna mengejarnya. Dan beberapa detik itu juga, tangan Suzuna sudah mencapai lengannya dan memaksanya untuk berhenti._

 _"Kamu tahu You-Nii sedang mabuk, kan? Dia hanya melantur."_

 _"Kau tahu fakta dari orang mabuk, Suzuna? Dia akan selalu mengatakan kebenaran yang sulit dia katakan." Mamori lalu menarik tangan Suzuna dari lengannya dan berlari ke mobilnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana nanti si brengsek itu akan pulang. Toh kunci mobil ada di dalam tasnya. Dan dia langsung melajukan mobilnya kencang._

.

.

 _Little do you know, I know you hurt while I'm sound asleep. Little do you know, All my mistakes are slowly drowning me. Little do you know, I'm trying to make it better piece by piece. Little do you know, I love you 'til the sun dies_.

Hiruma memposisikan diri sedemikian rupa seolah dia sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi matanya masih saja terjaga sambil menatap langit-langit gelap di hadapannya. Meresapi setiap detik suara isakan tangis yang tertahan dari Mamori yang berbaring memunggunginya. Mamori tidak tahu Hiruma selama ini mendengarkan. Tangis sendu yang mengisi malam sunyi mereka.

Dia sangat ingin menariknya dan memeluknya untuk melupakan segala kebodohan yang telah dia lakukan. Tapi dia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak berhak melakukan itu setelah kata-kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tidak. Seharusnya kata-kata itu tidak pernah keluar. Dia bersumpah tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Tapi memang apa yang diharapkan dari Hiruma Youichi saat ditanya pertanyaan macam itu di depan teman-teman lamanya. Dia tentu tidak akan menjawab jujur. Karena tentunya dia merasa sangat bersyukur. Tapi kenyataannya kemarin, kata-kata Hiruma sudah kelewat batas dan menyakiti istrinya sendiri.

Tapi memang kapan dia tidak pernah menyakitinya. Dia mencintainya tentu saja. Karena pernikahan ini, Hiruma akhirnya sadar kalau dia mencintai Mamori sebesar nyawanya. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Mamori percaya pada kenyataan itu. Karena saat ini, tangisan Mamori membuktikan bahwa dia sangat terluka dan semua itu sungguh menyakiti Hiruma.

Kejadian itu memang kesalahannya. Dia langsung menyadari saat itu juga, saat telapak tangan Suzuna mendarat kencang ke pipinya. Sial. Rasanya menyakitkan dan menusuk saat dia akhirnya mengingat apa yang sudah mulutnya katakan. Hiruma tidak bisa marah pada Suzuna yang juga terlihat terluka dari tatapannya. Dia tidak bisa marah karena dia tahu itu salahnya. Saat itu pula otaknya sudah bekerja normal dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berusaha berlari di tengah mabuknya menuju tempat parkir dan tepat saat itu juga, dia melihat mobilnya berbelok keluar dari rumah Kurita.

.

.

 _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside. I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind. I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight. Little do you know. I need a little more time_.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai matahari menyingsing menyoroti gorden jendela kamar mereka. Mamori tidak tidur semalaman. Dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah membengkak.

Mamori lalu menyibak selimutnya tanpa memandang sedikit pun orang yang tidur di sebelahnya. Dia tertidur pulas. Seolah tidak ada rasa bersalah karena sudah menyakitinya. Namun kali ini, Hiruma sudah keterlaluan dan Mamori sulit untuk memaafkannya. Dia sudah terperosok jauh dari luka yang Hiruma timbulkan. Bukan hanya sekali. Berkali-kali sudah Hiruma menyakiti perasaannya.

Jadi seperti itu yang Hiruma rasakan kepada dirinya. Penyesalan. Dia selalu percaya Hiruma mencintainya. Tapi pernyataan semalam, penyesalan itu sudah terang-terangan pula Hiruma katakan kepadanya. Kepada semua teman-temannya. Mamori mengerti itu sekarang. Tidak perlu kata maaf. Karena sekarang dia akan pergi. Menjauh dari laki-laki ini sesuai dengan keinginannya.

.

.

Hiruma membuka matanya langsung dari kepura-puraan saat merasakan Mamori yang membuka lemari pakaian. Setelah itu menjejalkannya masuk ke dalam sesuatu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sesuai keinginanmu," balasnya dingin. Tidak berhenti dari kegiatannya memasukkan baju ke dalam tas besar.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya!"

"Oh ya. Kau memang tidak menginginkannya. Kau hanya tidak menginginkanku."

Hiruma mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seharusnya tidak sampai seperti ini. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Aku minta maaf, oke?"

Mamori tidak memedulikannya. Hiruma lalu melihat Mamori menutup tas dan mengangkatnya keluar.

"Tunggu, Mamori!" Dia lalu loncat keluar dari tempat tidur dan mengikuti Mamori. "Aku sudah minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu." Dia sekarang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya menahan Mamori keluar.

Dengan enggan Mamori menatap Hiruma. "Kau pikir maaf bisa mengubah kata-katamu semalam? Kau pikir selama ini maafmu selalu menyelesaikan masalah? Tidak! Kau hanya menambah masalah dan semakin hari semakin menyakitiku. Kau sadar itu!?"

"Sekali ini. Jangan pergi."

"Kata-katamu sudah jelas. Kau ingin aku pergi. Kau ingin aku mengembalikan kehidupan menyenangkanmu. Aku paham. Aku tidak bodoh dan aku akan menuruti kata-katamu."

Hiruma terdiam dan menyadari sesuatu. Tidak ada panggilan namanya terselip dari kemarahan Mamori. Dia langsung menyadari, kalau kali ini Mamori serius dengan kemarahannya. Perlahan Hiruma menyingkir dari pintu. Mamori dengan cepat menerobosnya dan membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dia berjalan cepat keluar dan membiarkan Hiruma sendiri dengan penyesalannya.

.

.

Mamori menghentikan mobilnya berpuluh-puluh kilo dari rumah. Entah dia mau kemana. Dia hanya berkendara sejauh mungkin dan berharap tidak ada yang menemukannya. Dia tidak bisa lagi kembali ke orangtuanya, yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Dia juga tidak mau merepotkan teman-temannya. Karena yang Mamori butuhkan saat ini adalah waktu untuk sendirian. Untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Mamori mendapati sungai membentang di hadapannya. Banyak anak-anak kecil bermain bola di pinggir sungai dengan riangnya. Hari memang belum gelap. Dan Mamori yakin anak-anak seusia mereka sangat senang bermain saat matahari petang dimana langit tidak terlalu menyorotkan sinarnya dan semilir angin malam yang sudah mulai bertiup sejuk.

Mamori tersenyum.

Pemandangan seperti ini memang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sepertinya kamu bukan orang sini?"

Mamori menoleh mendapati wanita dengan usia sekitar empat puluhan berdiri di sampingnya. Dia lalu tersenyum. "Saya dari Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Jauh sekali dari sini. Apa kamu ada saudara disini? Karena kamu terlihat seperti halnya warga sini yang ingin mencari udara segar," sahutnya terdengar cemas.

"Memang itu tujuan saya."

"Tapi tidak sejauh ini, nak. Karena saya yakin masih banyak sungai yang mengalir di Tokyo."

Mamori tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa kamu ada masalah?" tanyanya ragu. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya. Tapi saya orang yang tidak tahan untuk bertanya kalau melihat orang lain dalam masalah."

"Saya bertengkar," jawabnya sambil memandang jauh ke sungai.

"Dengan pacar?"

"Suami."

"Maaf saya bertanya seperti ini, apa dia selingkuh?"

Mamori balas menggeleng. "Tidak."

Wanita itu lalu tersenyum. "Saya juga dulu punya suami."

Mamori menoleh. "Dulu?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Ya. Dia sudah meninggal."

Mamori menutup mulutnya kaget. "Maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah lama terjadi," balasnya tersenyum. Kali ini dia menatap jauh ke anak-anak yang bermain bola. "Itu sudah terjadi sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu."

"Maaf. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa meninggalnya?"

"Dokter bilang karena kelelahan." Dia lalu tersenyum miris dan memandang ke langit. "Tapi sayalah yang menyebabkan kematiannya."

Mamori memandang dengan wajah sedih dan bingung namun wanita itu langsung mengerti dan melanjutkan bercerita.

"Itu penyesalan terbesar saya. Kamu tahu?" Dia lalu tersenyum sedih dan menunduk menatap rumput di kakinya. "Sebelum dia meninggal, kita bertengkar hebat. Saya pergi meninggalkannya dan membawa anak kami yang waktu itu baru berumur tiga bulan. Hampir dua bulan saya tidak pulang. Saya pergi jauh ke tempat kenalan yang dia tidak pernah tahu."

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat seolah sedang mengumpulkan ketegaran hatinya untuk mengingat kejadian pahit itu.

"Setelah itu ibu saya menelepon kalau suami saya sudah meninggal. Saya sangat kaget dan histeris waktu itu. Dengan cepat kami kembali ke rumah. Mayat suami saya sudah dimakamkan dan saya sudah terlambat untuk menyesal."

"Kalau bibi merasa berat, bibi tidak perlu melanjutkan," sahut Mamori sambil mengusap punggung wanita itu yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Tidak. Kamu harus tahu ini agar kamu tidak menyesal nanti." Wanita itu lalu tersenyum getir ke Mamori dan melanjutkan bercerita. "Setelah itu saya kembali ke rumah kami. Disana sangat berantakan. Tidak terurus seolah sudah lama tidak terkena cahaya matahari. Dan saat itu saya menyadari, kalau saya lah yang sudah membunuh suami saya secara perlahan."

"Tidak bibi. Itu bukan salah bibi."

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan. "Itu salah saya," balasnya. "Beberapa minggu setelah itu, setelah saya membereskan rumah, saya menemukan kunci di atas lemari pakaian. Saya bertanya-tanya itu kunci apa. Saya mencobanya. Ke lemari, ke laci-laci, sampai saya tahu itu kunci laci meja kerja suami saya. Setelah itu saya membukanya dan menemukan buku harian."

Mamori memandang wanita itu yang kali ini memandang sedih ke sungai.

"Saya membacanya. Dari situ saya tahu kalau suami saya begitu mencintai saya. Kata demi kata, selalu tentang saya. Bagaimana dia mencintai saya seperti belahan jiwanya. Dan saya melihat tanggal-tanggal di buku harian itu kalau itu tertulis sebelum saya meninggalkannya. Dari kita pertama kali kenal, sampai saat kita menikah, cintanya tidak pernah memudar. Sampai saat saya pergi, dia sangat sengsara dan merasa sangat bersalah." Wanita itu lalu menarik napas menenangkan dadanya. "Selama ini saya tidak tahu karena dia jarang sekali mengatakannya. Kita selalu bertengkar dan dia selalu membuat saya kecewa," ceritanya. Dia lalu tersenyum dan memandang Mamori. "Itu penyesalan terbesar saya. Dan saya sangat berharap kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan seperti itu."

Mamori terdiam memikirkan kata-kata itu.

"Percayalah. Kamu tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar suamimu mencintaimu. Walau dia ucapkan atau tidak. Karena baginya, bersamamu itulah yang paling penting."

Masih dengan memandang ke wanita itu dan melayang dalam pikirannya, Mamori mendengar dia berteriak ke arah sungai. "Daisuke! Cepat pulang. Sebentar lagi gelap." Mamori lalu mengikuti pandangan wanita itu. "Yang pakai kaos merah itu anak saya," sahutnya.

Mamori tersenyum dan melihat anak laki-laki berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Sebaiknya kamu juga pulang. Tapi ya... Saya tidak berhak mengatur kehidupanmu. Manusia pasti buat kesalahan. Kita pasti punya masa lalu. Kamu harus menerima itu." Dia lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pamit sambil berbalik mengikuti anaknya yang sudah berlari menuju rumah mereka.

"Terima kasih," sahut Mamori dan wanita itu balas tersenyum.

.

.

 _Oh wait, just wait. I love you like I've never felt the pain. Just wait. I love you like I've never been afraid. Just wait. Our love is here and here to stay so lay your head on me._

Mamori tidak yakin apa ini tindakan yang tepat. Dia hanya tidak ingin menyesal. Penyesalan tidak bisa diperbaiki. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa menerima dan belajar dari penyesalan tersebut. Karena itu, sebelum semuanya terjadi, Mamori sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Rumah mereka.

Mamori hendak membuka slot pagar, tapi dia melihat kalau pagar sama sekali tidak dikunci. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia meninggalkannya pagi tadi. Begitu pun dengan pintu depan. Masih terbuka lebar dan tidak ada cahaya sama sekali.

Kekhawatiran tiba-tiba melanda Mamori. Dia jadi teringat cerita wanita di sungai tadi. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Hiruma? Apa dia melukai dirinya sendiri? Atau kemungkinan buruk, bunuh diri! Tidak! Mamori tidak mau memikirkan itu. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya melupakan semua pikiran buruk di otaknya.

Perlahan dan tanpa suara, Mamori masuk ke rumah. Teras depan gelap. Ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dapur. Semuanya gelap. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang di dalam. Perlahan Mamori membuka pintu kamar. Matanya menyesuaikan ke ruangan. Dan beberapa detik itu juga, Mamori bisa melihatnya. Dia melihat Hiruma duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya.

.

.

 _I'll wait, I'll wait. I love you like you've never felt the pain. I'll wait. I promise you don't have to be afraid. I'll wait. The love is here and here to stay so lay your head on me._

 _'Cause Little do you know, I love you 'til the sun dies._

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Dia hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil. Tapi yang terjadi justru menghancurkan segalanya. Dia kehilangan segalanya. Hiruma sudah kehilangannya. Hidup dan jiwanya. Dan dia tidak akan kembali.

Hiruma mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia melihat siluet seseorang perlahan berjalan ke arahnya. Itu Mamori. Kehidupannya. Dia melihat Mamori mengulurkan sebelah tangan. Perlahan Hiruma meraihnya. Menggenggamnya. Dia mencengkramnya erat, seolah itu adalah jangkar penyelamat. Tanpa berkata, Hiruma menarik dan memeluknya lembut. Dia menaruh kepalanya ke dalam perut Mamori, merasakan kehangatan dan kehidupannya kembali. Ini benar-benar nyata. Dia sudah kembali dan Hiruma bersumpah tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"Maaf," lirihnya pelan. Namun dia yakin Mamori masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku rasa kemarahanku sudah meluap sampai 'tempat'nya jadi kosong sekarang," candanya. Faktanya, Mamori memang tidak bisa marah terlalu lama kepada lelaki ini. Tapi dia bersumpah tidak akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Tidak sampai kapanpun.

Dia lalu mengelus kepala Hiruma seolah sedang memeluk anak kecil di dekapannya. "Apa kamu mau berjanji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi?"

Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Mamori hingga dia duduk menyamping di atas pangkuannya. Dia lalu menghirup aroma lembut Mamori di lehernya. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu," jawabnya. Dia lalu melanjutkan lagi sebelum Mamori sempat membuka mulutnya. "Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."

"Aku rasa itu hal yang sulit," sahutnya sambil tersenyum lalu menatap Hiruma. Walau gelap, dia masih bisa menangkap ke arah dua bola matanya. "Kau selalu menyakitiku setiap hari, Youichi."

Hiruma menyeringai. Bukan hanya satu kali dia berhasil membuat Mamori terluka. Tapi berkali-kali. Dan berkali-kali itu pula Hiruma hampir kehilangannya. Tapi Mamori selalu kembali padanya. Selalu memaafkannya dan terus mencintainya. Dia wanitanya dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi miliknya. Dia lalu mencium hidung Mamori. "Kalau begitu aku bersumpah akan mencintaimu sampai kamu tidak pernah merasa tersakiti lagi."

"Setiap hari?" balasnya melingkarkan lengan ke belakang leher Hiruma.

"Selamanya."

Mamori tersenyum lembut dan menautkan bibir mereka.

"Sampai matahari berhenti bersinar."

.

.

END

.

.

Kecil:

Saya mohon maaf karena telah ingkar janji (Maapin yaaaa :C ) saya juga belum sempat balas PM yang masuk. Jadi mudah2an kalian tidak kecewa dengan fic saya yang satu ini.

So guys, Sequel? NO. Prequel? YES!

So stay tune~! (2016 sih...)

Salam: De


	2. Chapter 2

Hei ~~

Sebelumnya, saya mau menyampaikan terima kasih untuk semua pembaca setia yang masih terus menunggu cerita baru dari saya.

Okey... Saya update chapter ini bukan karena ada cerita baru atau apa. Tapi tolong, harap dibaca dulu pengumuman ini.

Senin kemarin, tepatnya 23 Nopember 2015, saya baru saja kejambret. Tas saya dan segala isinya ada di dalam tas itu, termasuk ponsel saya. Ya, hape. Kalau kalian selalu membaca ocehan saya di catatan kecil, kalian pasti tahu kalau saya selalu menulis cerita dengan memakai hape. Jadi... Karena hape saya hilang, maka otomatis tulisan saya yang untuk project 2016 itu juga ikut lenyap. Sedih memang. Waktu hape saya dirampas pejambret itu, saya biasa2 saja. Tidak sedih atau apa. Tapi saat saya berpikir apa yang ada di dalamnya, saya seperti tersambar geledek di siang bolong! Bingung, menyesal, tidak karuan. Saya sudah menulis cerita itu sampai tuntas 12 chapter plus prolog dan epilongnya!

Jadi ya... Saya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk maha karya saya (ciieee) yang satu itu. Mungkin bisa saja saya menulisnya kembali. Tetapi sebuah tulisan tidak akan sebagus originalnya kalau saya menulis ulang cerita itu. Lagipula 12 chapter! Bayanginnya saja sudah pusing ditambah kerjaan saya yang bertumpuk.

Untuk itu, dengan adanya pengumuman ini, saya mohon maaf kepada pembaca yang sudah berharap banyak kepada saya. Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan bisa update pada awal tahun nanti. Jadi dimohon bersabar sampai saya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menulis lagi.

Sekian dari curhatan saya yang kelewat panjang. Terima kasih ya yang udah baca.

Miss you all ~~~ :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

The new story is up guys!

The tittle is "ABOUT LAST NIGHT" !

-Prequel Little Do You Know-

I hope you guys can enjoy my new story. Don't forget to put any comment or anything!

So, check my profile if you can't find it in the list of eyeshield 21's fic. Because it rated M~! Do you like it? I hope so.

Sincerely: De


End file.
